They Would Never Believe It
by ThatWasDumbButThat'sOkay
Summary: Bella is the new girl and Edward is immediately besotted. He slowly chips away at the walls around her heart, only to find that she still has a secret hidden from him. A secret that could end up killing her... AH, HEA, OOC for both Bella and Edward. ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS AS MY OTHER STORY IS NOW MY PRIORITY
1. Chapter 1 - She Pushes Away

Chapter 1 – She Pushes Away

The first thing I noticed was her confidence. No - scratch that; the first thing I noticed was her _beauty_. Long, wavy, coffee-coloured hair, slender waist but curved hips with just the right amount of sway in them as she walked. Slightly tanned features with faintly rosed cheeks and unbelievably long, black eyelashes made up her face; which had me just as entranced as her figure did. She was easily the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

_Breath-taking. Absolutely breath-taking._

The second thing I noticed was her confidence. It was a different kind to the 'popular' girls of our school – they were confident in the way they felt they could bed anyone they wanted and put others down to build themselves up. Isabella, however, had a kind of air about her; she just _exuded_ 'I don't give a shit' and her facial expression screamed that she wanted to be anywhere but here. Her confidence was more a self-assured one, she was content with who she was and felt no desire to change.

I watched as she almost stomped up to Mr Banner's desk – no, she definitely did not want to be here. She continued to glower as she shoved a slip of paper under his nose for him to sign. I almost laughed at her expression – she looked like a petulant child. I half expected her to pout and stomp her foot in frustration. That thought did me in and a small chuckle escaped my lips. Thankfully, no one noticed as they were all captivated by the new girl, Isabella Swan. Suffice to say, so was I. Turning back to face Mr. Banner and Isabella, I watched as she mumbled something that looked like a "Sign this, please." Not that I was watching her lips or anything.

_Right…_

"Ah, Isabella Swan, of course. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" he questioned.

"No, not really," she replied casually, shrugging one shoulder in an almost challenging gesture. I had never seen Mr. Banner so shocked before; he was always the teacher that had everything planned and organised, knew what was going to happen and when. It was quite comical, actually.

But I didn't focus on any of that. No, what had captured my attention was the smooth, bell-like sound that was her voice. It sent shivers up my spine. _Shivers._ I don't get shivers. _Ever._

I mulled over this thought for the next few minutes and it wasn't until I heard the stool next to me scraping against the floor that I noticed Isabella had been assigned the seat beside me. As she plopped down in her seat she seemed to be giving me a sort of freaked-out glare. It was then that I realised I had been staring at her since she was stood with Mr. Banner.

_Not the best first impression…_

Pulling myself together I placed my signature crooked smile on my face. This was what my almost sister-in-law, Rosalie, so eloquently labelled a 'panty-dropping smile'. But it seemed to have no effect on Isabella. My smile faltered slightly. She noticed.

She raised one eyebrow at me before turning to face the front. Before I lost my chance – or my courage – I stuck my hand out and introduced myself. "I'm Edward Cullen," I stated, boldly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She gave me a look and I suddenly felt naked; exposed. She continued with her scrutinising, unrelenting gaze as she answered. "Bella," was all she uttered before glancing at my outstretched hand and swiftly turning to the front; ignoring it completely.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I know it's short and I can't promise that the chapters will get any longer so don't expect much :) Also, I'm going to say now that I probably won't update very often, maybe 2 weeks at best because I do have a lot going on at the moment but I was dying to get this chapter out to see what you guys thought so favourite/review/follow please?  
Oh, and another thing, I am British so if I put 'favourite' then it is not a mistake; just my way of spelling it.  
Also, there will be swearing throughout the entirety of the story and probably lemons later on 'cause we all love a bit of fruit, don't we? So if you're underage, go away or just don't tell me so then my conscience is clear, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: Yep, it's all me, I wrote Twilight (are you kidding me? Of course I didn't).**

**Thanks and kisses, Lianne.**


	2. Chapter 2 - And I Stand Alone

Chapter 2 – And I Stand Alone…

EPOV

She clapped and continued to guffaw at my expense. "So, let me get this right," Rosalie giggled after quietening her laughter, "You've got a face like a slapped ass because _one_ girl has finally turned you down? Are you kidding me? You look like someone's ran over your puppy and it's because there is _finally_ a smart girl in this Godforsaken hellhole that can see through your bullshit. Fucking A, Eddie," I glared at her, "Wow, you really are a delicate little shit today aren't you?"

I sat back, scowling as I let her have her moment; my eyes absentmindedly searching the cafeteria for a certain brown-eyed beauty.

I hadn't even noticed the rest of our 'group' arriving until Alice chirped up. "Did you see the new girl? She's pretty. Do you think Isabella would – "

"Bella," I corrected.

Alice turned to me quizzically, "You've spoken to her?" Rosalie snorted at that. "Is she nice? Do you think she'd go shopping with me? We could…"

I tuned out and resumed my search for Bella.

_How was she not here yet? Was she hurt? Did she get lost? Does she need help?_

I began to worry. It was silly because we were only five minutes into lunch and why did I care anyway? She acted like a bitch before; I shouldn't give a damn.

_But I do…_

And then she walked in, looking as beautiful as before. When she stopped I realized there were three incompetent idiots following her like lost puppies – Mike, Tyler and Eric. I only noticed them because they bumped into her at her sudden stop and she turned to glare at them before stalking off to the back of the lunch queue.

There were a couple of freshmen in front of her smirking and eyeing her admittedly quite voluptuous boobs. I was immediately on my feet storming over there – for some reason I felt the need to protect her from wandering eyes.

As soon as she saw me behind her she glared and muttered "Oh, great, my own personal stalker; should I feel honoured?"

I chuckled, "Funny," I deadpanned, "And yes, you should, I've never stalked a girl before, you're special."

"You've never stalked a girl before?" she asked and I shook my head, confused as to where this was going. "So you _have_ stalked a _guy_ before then?"

I just stood there in shock for a few seconds before she said "I'm bored of you now," and walked off, but not before picking up a sandwich and an apple and paying for them. I eventually got and paid for my lunch and by the time I was sat down again, Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"What the fuck was that, Eddie?" Emmett boomed. He wasn't actually shouting at me – well, not intentionally anyway – he just has a naturally loud voice.

"Nothing," I mumbled, perturbed that I couldn't see Bella.

Alice, the creepy psychic she was, saw my searching eyes and turned to me. "Jessica and the bitches invited her to sit with them but she declined and headed off to fuck-knows-where. I think Mike went after her…"

When she said that I felt anger course through my veins.

_Jealousy._

I realised that it was _jealousy_ I was feeling.

_Well, that's new._

I don't even have anything to be jealous of; she's not mine to begin with. Hell, I only met her an hour ago! It was that thought that kept me from going after her for the rest of lunch.

**A/N: Okay, so here's the second chapter! Earlier than I said but this morning at 4 am I was still awake and thought, bugger it, I've got an idea and I'm gonna write it down. And, again, it's not very long and I'm not going to promise anything more. Thank you for reading and please review, favourite and follow! Please?**

**Also, there will be swearing throughout the entirety of the story and probably lemons later on 'cause we all love a bit of fruit, don't we? So if you're underage, go away or just don't tell me so then my conscience is clear, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: Yep, it's all me, I wrote Twilight (are you kidding me? Of course I didn't).**

**Thanks and kisses, Lianne.**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Swear It's Not By Choice

Chapter 3 – I Swear It's Not By Choice

BPOV

He was fucking my shit up. One gaze into those green eyes and I was a mess. Not that I'd ever show it though.

_Oh, no. The ice queen could never show that she had _actual_ feelings. How disastrous._

Shut up. I can't let anybody in; they'd find out and get me sectioned or some shit.

_But he's –_

Not worth thinking about. Now, my so-called voice of reason, go away so I can concentrate. As I brought myself back to the classroom I realised it had filled up and one of the puppy-dogs from lunch was sat next to me. It was the Golden Retriever, Mike.

"Hi, Bella," he beamed, almost bouncing in his seat. My mind was filled with the image of him jumping right out of his chair and bouncing off, out of the classroom.

_Peace, at last._

I snapped back to reality to notice that I was smiling at the picture whilst still looking at Mike who, the dumbass, thought my smile was for him and grinned triumphantly. At that same time I noticed Edward glaring directly at us.

_What the fuck was his problem? Asshat._

I shot him a quick bitchy smirk before turning to the teacher, pretending to be oblivious to the holes his eyes were boring into my back.

~*~TWNBI~*~

I stood in the kitchen, making dinner for both me and Charlie. It was Spaghetti Bolognaise tonight but I wasn't feeling well so the smell made my stomach churn and I felt like retching. Pushing away from the counter I picked the two bowls up and placed them on the island in the centre of the kitchen, attempting to brush off my queasiness. Before I could turn back around for the garlic bread I heard the front door open, then close and Charlie's voice call out, "Bells?"

"Kitchen," I responded, poking my head through the door and into the living room before stepping forward into his open arms.

We weren't really that affectionate but this was a tradition from when I was a kid and I may be grown up now but a girl always needs her daddy. We broke apart after a few seconds and silently wandered into the kitchen.

"Smells good, Bell," he commented and I thanked him.

I picked up two slices of garlic bread and placed them in my bowl before announcing, "I'm gonna take this up to my room, dad, do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks, honey. This is great," he acknowledged with a nod of his head and I made my way to my room silently.

I sat my ass on my bed and pulled out my phone, turning it on and preparing myself for the onslaught of texts from my best friend, Anthony. I wasn't disappointed. The messages ranged from '_How is it?' _to _'Are there any cute boys?'_ to _'I bet you miss me already!' _I clicked on his contact photo and pressed the green phone button as I leaned over to my dressing table and picked up my still-warm, untouched bowl of food, pressing my phone to my ear.

~*~TWNBI~*~

Two hours later I am finally off the phone and making my way downstairs with my, now empty, bowl to wash the dishes.

"How's Anthony?" Dad asks.

"Fine," I reply, walking into the kitchen, "His flight's in a fortnight so he's packing a lot; kept telling me how boring it is and how he'd rather be eating ice cream."

"He hasn't changed at all, has he?"

"Nope," I reply, chuckling slightly. Anthony became my best friend when I met him at a friend's house aged 12. We clicked instantly. Soul siblings, we called each other. Ever since then we've been joined at the hip. When I visited Charlie in the summer, Anthony always came with me and my dad soon became his dad; replacing his absentee father who left years before. When I told him I was moving here he immediately began planning on moving with me. Housing was no problem because we both knew Charlie would love having him around. All that was left was convincing his mom. She was barely home anyway; her job calling her away to all places over America, so it wasn't too difficult. Especially considering she had a promotion offer in Seattle that she couldn't afford to refuse so she would be close by anyway. But since his mom wasn't leaving for another two weeks, neither was he.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I put the last clean, dry dish away before heading for my bedroom and getting changed. Charlie looked up from his position on the recliner when I walked downstairs in my leggings, tank top and trainers.

"Going for a run?" he questioned, turning his head back to the TV.

"Yeah," I replied, heading for the door, "I'll be back soon."

He grunted in acknowledgment so I set off jogging.

I couldn't get those damn eyes out of my head the entire time I was running. When he looked at me his gaze was so piercing that I swear he could see all my secrets. Including the one that forced me to move here. But, no, that wasn't possible.

_Was it?_

No. And that was why I had to keep my distance. Because if he could fuck me up this badly with only two encounters in which we spoke, what could he do if we got close? He would find out. And that can't happen so I would have to be a bitch until he got the point and fucked off.

_If only I felt so confident about it when I was facing him, eye to eye…_

**A/N: Yes, I am still alive and I know it's been months since I last updated but I never promised it would be any sooner. This is the longest chapter yet, though, so yay! I have started Chapter 4 already but I don't think it'll be ready soon; it would be sooner, though, if I got reviews. Yes, I am begging for reviews but I don't care, they make me so happy! So, BPOV will only happen every few chapters because I know I prefer to read stories in EPOV but I wanted to drop little hints about what her secret is. The chapter names are from songs that relate to her secret, too. Just a little hint for you there.**

**Also, there will be swearing throughout the entirety of the story and probably lemons later on 'cause we all love a bit of fruit, don't we? So if you're underage, go away or just don't tell me so then my conscience is clear, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: Yep, it's all me, I wrote Twilight (are you kidding me? Of course I didn't).**

**Thanks and kisses, Lianne.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Waiting For The Tide

Chapter 4 – Waiting For The Tide

EPOV

I was staring at her. I_ knew_ I was staring at her, and I _knew_ it was sort of creepy. But I couldn't stop. She was smiling at Newton. Fucking Newton of all people. He was like a walking STI and I couldn't fathom what she saw in him at all.

_Stop staring. She's going to notice. Stop staring. She's going to-_

Bella turned slightly in her seat and noticed my stalker-like staring. Her lips started to curl up and, for one idiotic second, I thought she was going to smile at me. She didn't. The amount of pure bitch in her smirk was astounding – it would put Rosalie to shame; and that was saying something. It only lasted a second but I got the message: _Quit staring, weirdo._

I watched Bella for the rest of class, unable to pay attention to anything but her and the way she would bite her pen when she was concentrating or how a little sliver of perfect skin would show just between her skirt and top when she sat with crossed legs. She had me completely and utterly captivated. And she hated me.

_Great job, Cullen. The one girl you want is the one girl who doesn't want you._

~*~TWNBI~*~

Bella continued to be my main thought well into the evening. I thought of her in my remaining classes. I thought of her in my car on the way home. I thought of her as I listened to my music in my room. She was always there. Eventually my mom knocked on my door, slightly worried.

"Edward, you've isolated yourself; what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" She knew me so well; I couldn't get anything past Esme.

"There's um…" I dreaded saying the word because I knew she'd blow it out of proportion. "Okay, so there's this girl –" I didn't get any further because my mom had started squealing and I raised my eyebrow at her beaming face; not at all surprised by her reaction.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, carry on, I'm done."

I sigh, looking out my window-covered wall and into the forest surrounding our house. "Bella Swan, I… can't get her off my mind…" I scoff, "I only met her today; it's fucking ridiculous. And she hates me already! I didn't even do anything!" I sigh, dropping my head into my hands. "Shit, Ma, this girl's fucking confusing."

My mom just laughs at me, "Edward, sweetie, haven't you heard? All girls are confusing." She wraps her arm around my shoulders – well, she tries to, but she can't quite reach so I chuckle and she smacks my chest lightly. "Don't laugh at me; you're not too old for a spanking."

I manage to reduce my chuckles to a smirk but she notices and laughs, so I join her. "Jesus, when did you get so big? You were my baby boy only five minutes ago…"

"Aw, Ma, don't…" I roll my eyes – she does this a lot, and it's always to me; never Emmett.

She sighs, "I know, I know… Anyway, this girl… Bella, is it?" I nod. "Girls tend to be pretty simple – unless they like you; that's when they get confusing. I'd bet anything this Bella's spent all day thinking about you too."

~*~TWNBI~*~

My mother's words stayed with me overnight and I woke in the morning more determined – and confident – that I could make Bella see that I wasn't such a bad guy. I planned things that I could say to her as I got dressed for school, knowing full well I'd forget everything the second I saw her face. It seemed to have the power to strike me dumb; in fact any part of her did – she could point her finger at me and I'd do anything she asked.

_Shit, I'm already in deep. What the fuck's wrong with me? She's like my own version of kryptonite… Bellanite._

I roll my eyes at myself as I set off for school; ignoring my loud siblings sat around me and focusing completely on how to win Bella over.

_Watch out Isabella, I'm coming for your heart._

**A/N: Hello? Is anybody still there? Has everyone died of old age? I know it's been sooooo long since my last update but I promise I've been trying. I got hit with MAJOR writers block with this chapter, which I've never experienced before and it's fair to say that I **_**hated it!**_** At least four of the pages in my notebook have had sections written in and then scribbled out completely. It was horrible. But it's here now – at last! Although… I haven't started chapter 5 and I have no idea what the fuck's gonna happen so… yeah, that'll probably take a while since I literally only finished chapter 4 about 10 minutes ago but wanted to get it up straight away for you guys because of how long it took me.**

**I have 14 followers for my story, but only 3 reviews. Pleasepleaseplease show me your love by reviewing as well? It helps give me inspiration to write the next chapter so please just REVIEW!**

**Also, there will be swearing throughout the entirety of the story and probably lemons later on 'cause we all love a bit of fruit, don't we? So if you're underage, go away or just don't tell me so then my conscience is clear, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: Yep, it's all me, I wrote Twilight (are you kidding me? Of course I didn't).**

**Thanks and kisses, Lianne.**


End file.
